


Getting married in the morning

by elanorelle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanorelle/pseuds/elanorelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Kurt and Blaine’s wedding, Kurt worries, Blaine soothes, and Cooper is … Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting married in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> For **votewithdarrencriss** as part of the Klaine Wedding Minibang 2013. You asked for fluff and/or smut — I’m afraid I failed you on the latter but I hope at least vaguely succeeded with the former!

Kurt stood in front of the hotel room door, staring at it, trying to will himself to raise up his hand and actually knock.

He was supposed to be back in his own room right now, taking a long luxurious bubble bath and going over last minute details with Rachel (though not at the same time, of course: they were close, but not that close). He and Blaine had kissed goodnight and gone their separate ways almost an hour ago, and now all that was left for Kurt to do was try and get some sleep before he woke up in the morning and got ready to marry the love of his life.

Except somewhere between the goodnight kiss and now, Kurt had turned into a tightly wound ball of anxieties and neuroses that just wouldn't be put to rest, no matter how many coping mechanisms and calming techniques he tried. Tomorrow was his wedding, a day he'd been preparing for since he was old enough to start scrapbooking, and though the theme may have been a little different (when he was six, dinosaurs and glitter had seemed an extremely matrimonial combination), and the menu no longer comprised entirely of cake and ice cream, it still _felt_ the same in a lot of ways—the culmination of so many hopes and dreams in this one, long-awaited, perfect day.

He wanted it to be perfect: it _should_ be perfect, with all the work he and Blaine had put into making it so, but right now all he could apparently think about were the ways in which things might go horribly wrong.

There were a lot of them. He'd started drawing up a list, in fact, organising them in order of severity and likelihood, at which point Rachel had told him to get out and go find Blaine before he did himself permanent neurological damage with all his worrying.

"But we agreed not to see each other until the ceremony," Kurt had said lamely, as Rachel firmly nudged him out of their hotel room.

"Then you'll just have to close your eyes while you two are cuddling, won't you?" she'd said sweetly as she closed the door in his face.

He'd sputtered with outrage for all of point three seconds before he'd admitted to himself that yeah, basically, he wanted Blaine to hug him. He wanted Blaine's arms and his warmth and that look in his eyes that reminded Kurt why this was even happening in the first place.

With that in mind, he took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door to Blaine's hotel room.

Apparently in all his anxiety he'd completely forgotten who else would be occupying the room that night, however.

"Hey, bro-to-be," Cooper said when he opened the door, giving Kurt that ridiculous toothpaste-commercial smile (one that had quite literally appeared in a toothpaste commercial last year).

"Hi, Cooper," Kurt said, trying to smile back but finding he didn't much have the energy for it. There was only one person he wanted to be talking to right now and it wasn't Cooper, even if he did look very handsome in that suit. In that extremely _familiar_ looking suit.

"Coop, are you wearing your wedding clothes already?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

Cooper nodded, his smile widening. "Just getting ready for the big day," he said. "Gotta make sure I'm looking the part, sounding the part, _feeling_ the part. Being in costume always helps, you know?"

"I see," Kurt said, though he didn't especially.

"So what's up?" Cooper asked. "You need any pointers yourself? Need help with delivering those wedding vows? I was just helping Blainey with his, I got some techniques that'll really—"

"No, thanks, Cooper, I think I'm all set," Kurt said, as politely as he could manage.

"Alright," Cooper said, putting his hands up in surrender. "But if you change your mind, let me know: you're family now, so I guess I can start letting you in on a few of the secrets that make _this_ —" he made a sweeping gesture up and down his own body, "such a hot commodity in the great city of Los Angeles."

"That sounds … swell, Cooper, I'll bear that in mind," Kurt said, starting to feel rather impatient. "Can I come in? I need to see Blaine, there's something I have to talk to him about."

Cooper gave him an amused look. "Aren't you supposed to be spending the night apart? Isn't that what couples about to wed must do? I'm sure that's what I heard you saying to Blaine earlier."

"Yes, yes," Kurt said, wondering just how rude it would be to simply push Cooper out of the way at this point. "And we will, of course, be sleeping in separate rooms, but right now I really need to talk to Blaine about something extremely important, so if you don't mind?"

Cooper grinned some more, but he stepped back and out of the way so that Kurt could come inside. 

"He's in the bedroom," Cooper said. "Pretty sure he's alone in there but you might wanna knock just in case!"

"Ha, ha," Kurt deadpanned as he walked across the living area of the suite towards the bedroom door.

He did knock—though strictly out of courtesy and not because he put any stock in what Cooper said (which was pretty much a general rule in any case)—but he didn't bother waiting for a response before he opened the door.

Blaine was sitting on the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him, wearing a pair of plaid pyjama pants and a soft grey sleep shirt that Kurt was pretty sure actually belonged to _him_ , looking down at some papers in his lap. He didn't look up when Kurt came in, instead saying absently: "Coop, I swear to god, if this is more advice about thinking of Kurt as my scene partner rather than my life partner during the ceremony—"

"I can't be both?" Kurt said.

Blaine looked up at the sound of Kurt's voice, his lips already curving up into the same warm, familiar smile that Kurt sometimes still couldn't believe was really for him.

"Hey, you," Blaine said. "What's this? I thought I was to be deprived of your company until tomorrow?"

Kurt shrugged and closed the door behind him. "I know, I just … wanted to see you," he said.

Blaine's smile got a little brighter, and Kurt was absolutely sure right then that he had to touch Blaine; to cuddle in close and hold on tight and try to stop feeling so out of sorts. It was a tried and true method, one that he was sure would do right by him now as always.

He kicked off his shoes and got onto the bed next to Blaine, barely letting him put aside his papers (Kurt was pretty sure they included his wedding vows, but Blaine covered them up with his wedding week to-do list before Kurt could get so much as a peek) before he got his arms round Blaine's middle and snuggled up with his head on Blaine's chest.

"Oh, hey, wow," Blaine said, taken aback, though it took him barely a second to get his arms around Kurt, one hand coming up to rest at the back of Kurt's neck. "Okay."

Kurt tried to just breathe for a second, to inhale the comforting scent of _Blaine_ and unwind the spool of tension he was carrying, just a little. He thought maybe they didn't actually need to talk: maybe this in itself would be enough.

It didn't take long, though, for Blaine to clear this throat and ask: "So, not that I'm not enjoying it, but … is there a reason for the cuddling, dearest love of my heart?"

Kurt scoffed a little for show, like he always did when Blaine came up with these ridiculously over the top endearments, but felt a slow blossoming of warmth and happiness blooming inside his chest once again. He shifted slightly in Blaine's arms to get more comfortable. "No, I just … missed you."

"And as sweet as that is, and as much as I missed you too, we've only been apart for about forty-five minutes, and I know you better than to think you can't make it through a single night without my company, so …" Blaine trailed off, clearly waiting for Kurt to give him an answer. When one wasn't forthcoming, he said with a little more insistence: "Kurt, what's wrong, tell me."

"Nothing," Kurt said. "Not really, I just … I'm maybe, sort of, freaking out a little bit?"

Blaine tensed underneath him.

"About … about tomorrow?" he said, hesitating slightly.

Kurt hummed in assent.

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. "Do you—" he started once, then again: "Do you not—I mean, are you saying that you don't want to—"

Suddenly realising what Blaine was getting at, and appalled by the idea, Kurt raised his head so that he could look Blaine right in the eye and said: "No, Blaine, not _that_. God, no, never that, of course not."

"Oh, okay, good," Blaine said, smiling again, though it was a little watery. "That would have been … very weird. And awful. Really, really awful."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly, first on the lips and then on each cheek. "I promise you're not getting rid of me, ever," he murmured afterwards.

"Thank god for that," Blaine said, sounding pleased once more. "So what are you freaking out about, then?"

Kurt sighed and laid his head back on Blaine's chest. "Everything else," he said. "Every last detail of this wedding that we've planned so meticulously suddenly seems like just another point on a long list of things that could potentially go wrong somehow and turn the most special day of our lives into a complete disaster that neither we nor our relationship ever recover from."

Blaine was silent for a second. Then, he said: "Okay … that's kind of a lot."

"I know, oh my god, I don't know what's wrong with me," Kurt lamented, burying his nose in Blaine's shirt and screwing his eyes shut. "I've apparently lost my mind in the last forty-five minutes." 

"You haven't lost your mind," Blaine said, soothingly, rubbing little circles on Kurt's back with the tips of his fingers. "You've just … run out of decisions you can actively make that will affect the outcome of the day. There's nothing you can do now except see what happens tomorrow."

Kurt opened his eyes again and let his hands unclench a little where they were gripping at the back of Blaine's shirt. "I guess that makes sense," he said. "I just can't stop thinking about what happens if Finn loses the rings or the band doesn't show up or the weather turns bad and we can't have our pictures taken out on the roof garden, or what if the photographer gets stuck out in Jersey and we can't have out pictures taken _at all_."

"Well, that's what the contingency plan is for, right?" Blaine said. "If anything doesn't go according to plan A, then we have Plan B to fall back on."

"And what if plan B doesn't work either?"

"Then we have plan C, don't we?"

Kurt frowned. "Plan C is only in the event of national emergencies and environmental disasters, Blaine," he pointed out.

"Exactly," Blaine said, serenely, "And as I'm pretty sure it'd take one of those two things to completely disrupt plans A _and_ B, my point stands."

Kurt didn't say anything. He knew Blaine was right, and he knew he was being more than a little ridiculous, but he'd been planning this wedding for _months_ and he'd only get to have it once, and he just wanted it to be perfect. He didn't want any embarrassments, or bad omens, or disappointing memories of things that hadn't _quite_ gone to plan.

In response to Kurt's silence, Blaine held him a little tighter and murmured: "It's going to be fine, baby."

"You don't know that," Kurt said, though the tight knot of worry in his stomach had begun to ease and he was starting to feel more and more relaxed with every gentle rise and fall of Blaine's chest beneath his cheek.

"I do _so_ know that," Blaine said. "Because tomorrow you and I are getting married; we're going to swear trust and fidelity and not to hog the remote—"

"I never agreed to that," Kurt said, only half-joking.

"—and I absolutely promise you that _that_ part is going to be perfect, no matter what else happens."

Kurt swallowed thickly. "Okay," he said, lifting his head up so that he could press his face into the crook of Blaine's neck instead. "I believe you, but only because you're so cute."

Blaine carried on as if he hadn't heard: "And if for whatever reason something happens tomorrow to make it anything less than the amazing day you have planned for us, I promise you that there are going to be so many more memorable days for us to come, all right? This one won't be the last."

"I know," Kurt said, and he could feel the tell-tale prickle in his eyes and at the back of his throat that meant he was dangerously close to crying. "I do know that. I just … would like this one to be near the top of the list, at least."

"It will be," Blaine said. He turned his head so that he could press a kiss to Kurt's forehead, soft and sweet. "I know that it will."

They lay like that for a few moments, breathing together in the quiet, before Kurt leaned up to kiss Blaine on the mouth again, harder this time than before. "I love you," he said when he pulled back.

Blaine smiled. "I love _you_ ," he said. "Do you feel better now?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, thank you," he said, and meant it, mostly. "I don't know how much I'm going to be able to sleep, still."

Blaine hummed in consideration and said: "Well, I can think of one way to tire you out …" He nudged and pushed gently at Kurt until they rolled over, so that Kurt was laid out on his back with Blaine hovering over him, slotting his leg into place in between Kurt's own. With a grin, Blaine leaned down and started kissing Kurt's neck, little soft sucking kisses that always made Kurt feel like he was floating.

"Blaine," he said, after a few seconds of this.

"What?" Blaine said, not moving his lips away from the vicinity of Kurt's skin.

"Your brother is right outside, Blaine," Kurt pointed out. "I feel a little weird right now."

As if he'd heard mention of himself (which perhaps he had), Cooper suddenly called out to them from behind the door. "I'll be down at the bar," he said, far too cheerfully. "So be as loud as you like, guys. Go crazy! Just don't use my side of the bed, okay?"

"Coop!" Blaine said indignantly, just as Kurt called out: "Ruin that suit and be officially excluded from the wedding and all subsequent proceedings, Cooper Anderson."

Cooper just laughed, and then there was the sound of the room door opening and closing again.

Blaine looked back at Kurt with a beaming smile on his face. “Now, where were we?” he said, leaning back in to pick up where he’d left off.

"Hmm, isn't this ruining the sanctity of our wedding night or something?" Kurt teased, hardly resisting when Blaine reached down to pull at the hem of his shirt.

"Huh?" Blaine said, looking at Kurt with his eyebrows all scrunched up and confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, shouldn't we maybe abstain, the night before the wedding?" Kurt said. "Make it all the more … exciting when we're finally together in the honeymoon suite?"

Blaine just stared at him. "You're not serious?" he asked. 

Kurt gave a little playful shrug. "I don't know," he said. "I'd hate for tomorrow night not to meet all your expectations for just-married-sex simply because we couldn't control ourselves tonight."

"Kurt," Blaine said, fiercely. "I promise you; I _swear_ on the box of vintage bowties you gave me for my nineteenth birthday, that no matter _what_ we do tonight, our wedding night will be the most memorable, meaningful, downright _fantastic_ sex we've ever had, bar none. I'll promise you that right now."

Kurt almost laughed at how earnest Blaine was being, but a far greater part of him felt quite certain that Blaine would probably turn out to be right, and the thought turned him on more than he'd like to admit. Getting hot just off the _idea_ of having sex with his newly minted husband and wow, okay, suddenly Kurt was right back to the idea of looking forward to this wedding immensely.

"So, you swear on the _whole_ box of bowties?" Kurt said, looking up at Blaine through his lashes.

Blaine smiled, like he was finally in on the joke. "The whole box," he said, pressing in close again and running his hands up underneath Kurt's t-shirt.

"Even the one with the birds on it?" Kurt said. "I know that's your favourite."

"Especially that one," Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt slowly afterwards, pressing in with his tongue, making Kurt's head feel fuzzy and light with arousal.

"Well, then," Kurt said, "let's see if you're right."

.

(The wedding won't go off without a hitch. Three people won't make it at the last minute, the photographer will have some problems with his camera, Cooper's unplanned for speech will be excruciating—until the very last moments, when it will make everyone including Kurt cry—and Finn and Rachel will inevitably have one of their little run-ins that will make Kurt consider just not speaking to either one of them ever again for a good half hour or so before the buzz of champagne and the delirium of his happiness washes ill-feeling away entirely.

The wedding night will be everything Blaine promised and more, the very best and brightest night of Kurt's life so far, and in the early morning after when they're lying together and still not asleep, because sleep means an end to all of _this_ , Kurt will kiss the ring encircling Blaine's finger and declare the whole day perfect anyhow.)


End file.
